


Just Bite Your Nape

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Hinted future OT3, M/M, No Spoilers, s3 doesn't exist here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Trevor's family would be rolling in their graves if they could see him helping Dracula's son repair Dracula's castle (no s3 spoilers)With his half-hearted ruse about leaving having lasted all of an hour, Trevor gave up entirely on it and figured that the sooner they got to work, the sooner they could finish and he could get rip-roaringly drunk and have a sad wank over thoughts of a pretty Speaker and a prettier dhampir.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 30
Kudos: 633





	Just Bite Your Nape

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I was disappointed by everything about s3 except that one thing (which isn't spoiled here, you won't pick it if you haven't watched yet), so I took that one thing and wrote an ending for s2 that I liked more and have wiped the rest of s3 from my memory.
> 
> I love imagining the castle as having the exact map of the SotN one because I love that game, so there are multiple references to it being that particular castle.
> 
> I won't put it in the relationship tags because honestly it's pretty obtuse BUT the ending does hint at possible future Alucard/Trevor/Sypha; it's just the last couple of paragraphs and the ending note so if you want to ignore it, go right ahead. Sorry to anyone who was caught off guard by it, I thought I mentioned it but I was posting at 1am...

“Play nicely now, boys,” was the last thing Sypha said as she nudged her horses into action, Alucard and Trevor standing on the steps of Dracula’s — or Alucard’s, as it would seem — castle and watching her carriage disappear into the distance. She’d announced a need to go do Speaker things, which had actually involved a more in-depth explanation that Trevor had zoned out of after a few seconds, but had promised to be back within a week or two.

In the meantime, she’d said, they should work on fixing the damage to the Belmont hold and the castle to make the whole lot a little more inhabitable, if not exactly _inviting._ Trevor, who had little to no interest in whether a place he wasn’t planning on inhabiting was actively inhabitable or not, had protested; it didn’t last long after a gentle reminder that Sypha could control fire and ice and all kinds of things she didn’t think he’d want in the vicinity of his genitals.

“Well now,” Trevor said once Sypha was long gone, even the sounds of her horses fading away in the background noise of the forest. “I’ll be off, then.”

“Oh?” Alucard said quickly. He was still staring off in the direction Sypha had gone, his hair keeping Trevor from seeing his face, but there was something in the sharpness of his tone that might have given Trevor pause had he cared to further interrogate it.

“I figure that as long as I’m back before she is, she’ll never know. And I’d rather not play around in what might as well be my family’s tomb. Never been the housework type, really.”

“I never would have guessed.” Turning slightly, Alucard brushed his hair back from his face and finally let Trevor see the look in his eyes. He’d never been one for the emotional crap, moving around often enough that it didn’t particularly _matter_ what people he knew only fleetingly were feeling, but he’d seen that look often enough that he knew exactly what it was.

Alucard was a man with nothing left to live for.

Sure, his father had been a genocidal maniac who had needed to be put down for his own sake as much as that of the human race’s. And sure, he seemed to be more adept at handling death and grief than his aforementioned father had been, so Trevor wasn’t particularly worried about Alucard attempting to murder everyone in his reach. But somewhere along the line, despite Trevor’s best intentions of performing his filial duty and moving on, Alucard and Sypha had become his fri-

His fr-

...Oh fuck, he couldn’t even finish the thought.

He could barely even remember the last friends he had who weren’t people he’d drunkenly accosted during a long day at a tavern, and who he’d barely remembered after sobering up. His family would be rolling in their graves if they knew he was even _considering_ sticking around to redecorate Dracula’s castle, even though they would probably be doing the same if they knew he was also considering leaving their precious library with the books _improperly shelved._

But somewhere along the line, without Trevor actually letting it happen, the wet blanket next to him had transformed from yet another pain in his ass into someone whose wellbeing Trevor couldn’t entirely ignore...to put it in the most convoluted terms possible.

If he’d known that this was going to happen the first time Vampire Jesus had floated out of that coffin and tried to stab him, Trevor figured he would have left then and there. The Dracula problem could have been sorted out by Alucard and Sypha, and Trevor could have been far, far away enjoying the least-worst pisswater ale some shitty village could provide. But now here he was, standing in front of Dracula’s castle with Dracula’s son, wondering how best to _extend his stay there._

He needed a fucking drink.

“Well I suppose you could at least pretend to be a good host and feed me before I go,” Trevor said. Whether or not Alucard knew it was blustering, he visibly brightened at the idea of taking another meal together — not overly so, but somewhere along the bloody line Trevor had apparently learned how to read him. For fuck’s sake.

In the few days since Dracula’s death, Alucard had taken to cooking for the three of them and Trevor couldn’t say that he minded. He’d long been of the opinion that raw meat was better than no meat, and while Sypha could reel off the technical side of cooking she was less adept at turning that knowledge into edible results. On the other hand, for a half-vampire who had survived in an underground tomb for a year with presumably no food at all, Alucard was surprisingly good at cooking food that wasn’t just edible, but actively enjoyable.

“Then I suppose _you_ had better get hunting.” While he raised an eyebrow expectantly, there was a faint smile on Alucard’s lips that pointed to the good humour underlying his words.

“Don’t we have any of that meat left?”

“You finished it last night and pot roasts don’t grow on trees around here, you know.” Making shooing motions with his hands, Alucard’s voice took on a playfully mocking tone. “No one likes a freeloader, Belmont.”

“And no one likes a smug vampire asshole either, but here we are.” His hunting gear was still by the front door where they’d left it the day before, Sypha having taken hers with her and Alucard not needing any due to his stupid vampire reflexes, so Trevor tucked it inside his cloak and grabbed a basket.

“Can you remember which berries are poisonous and which aren’t, or do you need me to draw you a picture?” Alucard called as Trevor descended the stairs, idly swinging the basket by his side.

Without turning around, Trevor lifted his free hand to flip Alucard off and yelled, “Fuck off, that was only one time!”

The sound of Alucard’s laughter followed him into the forest, and Trevor would be lying if he said it didn’t warm his cold, shrivelled heart at least a little.

* * *

“For a guy who doesn’t actually need to eat, you sure are picky,” Trevor groused as Alucard went through his now-filled basket with a critical eye, occasionally making disparaging comments about the size and quality of the food he’d managed to catch. _Yes,_ there were bigger fish in the river, but that didn’t mean he was going out to get them.

“Just because I don’t strictly _need_ to eat doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy doing it,” Alucard pointed out dryly as he sat a fish to one side for cleaning. “You don’t need to drink your own body weight in poorly-brewed beer and yet that has never once stopped you from doing so.”

“Speaking of, I’m off to raid the wine cellar while you critique my hard-fought prizes. If I’m doing this, I’m not doing it sober.”

“Doing this?” Alucard asked, his hands stilling.

“You know, reorganising a destroyed library, repairing a cas- _damn_.” Not waiting for Alucard to respond, Trevor turned on his heel and stomped off to where he thought he remembered the wine cellar being. Alucard had shown them around the castle a little, but it was a confusing mess of too-similar rooms and winding paths.

He was usually better than that at keeping his cards close to his chest — he must have been getting dull. Now that Alucard was aware he was planning on sticking around at least until Sypha returned, there would be nothing stopping him from being a smug little prick about it. But at least Dracula hadn’t been skimping on the wine, apparently, and after a few wrong turns Trevor found himself back in what was probably the holy land for wine drinkers.

He’d never really been one for the stuff himself, but booze was booze and it was cheaper and easier than finding a tavern. Even with the amount of bottles that had been broken in the general chaos and the castle moving all over the place, he was spoiled for choice; although he passed over a few bottles of darker red liquid, despite Alucard’s insistence that this cellar was strictly for wine and the less savoury bottles were kept elsewhere.

One bottle would be enough to start with, and Trevor chose one at random before setting off back to what had become their makeshift kitchen. A table and chairs had been salvaged from a room that had remained mostly untouched by the fighting, far enough away from the main rooms of that castle that its main problem had been a thick layer of dust, while there was plenty of splintered wood around to serve as kindling and snapped metal to cook on.

Surprisingly enough, Dracula had apparently not seen much need for plates or cutlery, and Sypha had uncovered a long-untouched pile of both in yet another remote, mostly standing wing of the castle. It had all seemed a little too convenient, until Alucard had haltingly explained that his father had filled the castle with human comforts for his wife’s sake and had once largely lived by human customs.

Trevor had rudely and unsubtly changed the subject, unable to stand the distraught look on Alucard’s face, and he really should have known that he would never be able to leave the moping vampire to his own mopey devices. ‘Soft-hearted’ was the last thing people would have used to describe Trevor Fucking Belmont, particularly in relation to a man whose nature should make him more of a subject of one of the library’s books than a trusted ally, but much like with a kicked kitten there was no way Trevor could stand back and watch it happen.

“Are you done criticising my hard work yet?” Trevor asked to announce his return, although he supposed that Alucard would have probably heard him coming long before. As if to prove the point, Alucard didn’t startle at the sound of Trevor’s loud voice, his hands continuing to work with an inhuman deftness as he scaled and gutted the fish Trevor had caught.

“You wouldn’t know hard work if it bit you on your lazy, drunken ass,” Alucard eventually replied, setting the finished fish down and wiping the bloody knife on a rag. “Are you done raiding a wine collection older than your family line and worth more than your life?”

Snorting, Trevor ripped the stopper out of the bottle with his teeth and poured a more-than-generous amount into one of the glasses Sypha had found with the other tableware. Picking the glass up, he waved it with as much pomposity as he could possible gather and said in a mocking voice, “Oh, look at _me,_ I’m _Dracula_ and I filled an entire room of my magic castle with _booze_ that I can’t even get _drunk_ off of just so that no one else can have it.”

Alucard was silent for a long moment, making Trevor wonder if he’d overstepped — a concern he absolutely wasn’t used to worrying about. Although he supposed that getting on the bad side of a stumblingly drunk farmer in a pub was somewhat different to making an enemy out of the one man who had proven able to kick his ass.

His worry proved unfounded, though, when Alucard burst into a bright laugh that Trevor hadn’t heard from him before.

“You sound just like my mother,” Alucard managed to say once he’d calmed down, a hand splayed over his chest. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that the only two people I’ve ever met who are willing to mock Dracula himself are his wife and the last of the bloody Belmonts.”

“I will admit,” Trevor said, pausing to take a noisy drink from his cup, “that it is somewhat easier to make fun of him when he’s not actively attempting to murder me, or around to do so.”

“Not that that stopped you,” Alucard pointed out.

“No, but like I said it’s _easier_ this way.”

Alucard laughed again, Trevor looking away and taking another drink of wine. The rest of the meal preparation went faster with two sets of hands, even if Trevor couldn’t move quite as quickly as Alucard did, and Alucard didn’t mind when Trevor sat off to one side with his wine and made mocking comments instead of trying to help him cook.

The food was as good as everything Alucard did, and Trevor would hate him for that if he didn’t apparently enjoy the bloke’s company so much. Of course, he could probably find the night horde decent company with a hot meal and good wine in his stomach, but Alucard was a much prettier dining companion than they would ever be. Most of the men he dealt with were boorish pricks, but Alucard had clearly gotten his looks from his mother if the portraits around the castle were any indication and Trevor wasn’t about to complain.

Alucard was probably also less likely to try removing his testicles if he caught Trevor looking at him than Sypha was, so that was one area where he slightly edged her out.

Regardless, Alucard was apparently yet to notice the way that Trevor was splitting his attention between his meal and his host. He ate exactly as neatly as Trevor supposed a young lord would have been raised to, a marked contrast to Trevor’s own ‘get as much food in as quickly as possible by whichever methods’ style; although Trevor’s haste backfired on him when Alucard’s tongue flicked over one of his fangs and Trevor nearly choked.

It was probably a _very good thing_ that he was the last Belmont if he was having a casual meal in Dracula’s castle and getting horny over a flash of _vampire fang._ If he put any stock in family names, he’d be a disappointment to his own.

Draining the last of his wine in an attempt to avoid falling into despair over how long it had been since he’d had a good shag, the bottle now empty, Trevor stood up and left his empty plate sitting on the table. “The library or the castle?”

“Pardon?” Alucard said, still finishing the remains of his meal. With his half-hearted ruse about leaving having lasted all of an hour, Trevor gave up entirely on it and figured that the sooner they got to work, the sooner they could finish and he could get rip-roaringly drunk and have a sad wank over thoughts of a pretty Speaker and a prettier dhampir.

“Do you want to start with the library or the castle? I don’t particularly feel like dealing with Sypha’s wrath if she comes back and all we’ve done is eat and get drunk.”

“Speak for yourself.” Setting his cutlery neatly on the plate, Alucard gathered Trevor’s dishes together with his own and set them next to the empty bucket they used for cleaning. “Well, I suppose we’ve made the necessary parts of the castle liveable enough already, so the next step should probably be figuring out how to make the library accessible.”

“Ah yes, because some of us aren’t able to transform into a bat and just fly down there.” Scoffing, Trevor picked up the wine bottle and only then remembered it was empty. “Well, I’m clearly the brawn and the looks around here, so you’d better be the brains to give you something to do.”

“And here I thought Sypha was the brains.” Removing the empty bottle from Trevor’s hand, Alucard sat it with the others they’d been through in the couple of days since their occupation.

“No, she’s the boss. There’s a difference.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Leaning forward against the back of a chair, Alucard swept his hair back behind his shoulders while Trevor wondered how a man without breasts managed to have such magnificent cleavage and tried not to stare. “My father and mother rigged up a number of counter-weighted pulley systems through the castle after she arrived and couldn’t simply fly between the more inaccessible floors. If we can find enough supplies and a heavy weight, we might be able to do something similar over the hole that was blasted through the roof of the library.”

“Not quite as secure as a magic door,” Trevor drawled, “but it’ll do, I suppose.”

“A magic door of death,” Alucard pointed out with a smirk, and Trevor rolled his eyes.

“Yes, well, it’s a non-magic pile of useless rubble now so your opinions on the name are irrelevant.”

Considering the general scale of destruction around the castle and Alucard’s enhanced speed and strength, it was easier and quicker than Trevor expected to rig up a rudimentary pulley to carry them to and from the bottom of the library. The stairs inside were still destroyed between many floors and they were yet to figure out how to make the pulley stop anywhere other than the top and the bottom, but Trevor considered it a good day’s work that they had managed to make it accessible by humans at all before nightfall.

Of course, by the end of the day he was exhausted, covered in sweat and with his shirt long gone. Alucard, on the other hand, looked like he’d spent the day lounging in bed eating fruit, without so much as a hair out of place — despite the fact that he’d been the one to haul over the giant slab of rock for the counterweight and the larger pieces of wood.

Trevor was _not_ jealous and he _most certainly was not_ turned on by watching Alucard easily carry a boulder that utterly dwarfed him.

After all that, the dinner made from the leftovers of what Trevor had gathered earlier seemed like it required two more bottles of wine, Trevor finishing his own and part of Alucard’s. He’d never gotten a straight answer from the man, but he had a suspicion that alcohol didn’t affect Alucard quite as easily as it did humans: his body healed damage almost instantly, after all, and what was drunkenness but the most wonderful type of damage of them all. As helpful as Alucard’s strength, speed and transformations obviously were, Trevor would take his beautiful, human liver over all that any day.

“Would you like to bathe?” Alucard asked when their plates and glasses were all empty. Trevor was feeling the effects of his second and a bit bottles of wine for the day, and his brain was running somewhat behind his mouth.

“Is that an invitation?”

“An invit- oh! No! I mean, yes, it’s an inv- but it’s a-”

Apparently, vampires could blush when they were caught off guard. Or at least, the dhampir sitting across the table from him could, and Trevor supposed that one could learn something new everyday. Masterful flirting it had not been, but at least Alucard looked more flustered than disgusted which was a win in Trevor’s book.

“The water in the bath down the hall from my bedroom has been heated already. If you’ll excuse me,” Alucard said, already seeming more frazzled than he had after an entire afternoon of physical labour. Standing up from the table, he disappeared from the room faster than any human could, leaving Trevor laughing in disbelief at how easy he had been to rile up.

Well, now. That gave him an idea.

* * *

The library stairs were going to take longer than a day or two to get back into commission, but with Alucard’s transformations the pair of them found an amusing if not particularly gentle or efficient method of getting fallen books back to the floor on which they belonged.

Trevor and Alucard had collected all the books that had fallen far from their shelves, organised them according to their general locations and, if that particular area was inaccessible, Alucard would fly up there while Trevor threw the books up to him. There was almost definitely a faster way to work, and Alucard had expressed reservations about throwing such old tomes around like garbage, but Trevor had insisted that they were _his_ books and he could toss them about if he wanted to.

Mostly, though, he was just having fun and he had a suspicion that Alucard was as well.

Although they spent most of the day laughing and bickering, the bulk of the disorganisation was cleared up while the sun was still in the sky. They would still need to shelve everything properly, but that could be done at a more leisurely pace once the access problems were solved. Trevor didn’t particularly care either way, but Alucard seemed pleased with their progress and Trevor had to admit, he was pleased when Alucard was pleased.

One day, perhaps, he’d stop thinking with his dick so much.

Today would not be that day.

“You look like you need a rest,” Trevor panted, rubbing at his throwing shoulder and beckoning Alucard down. Showboating asshole that he was, Alucard gracefully flung himself over a high railing and down to the bottom of the library, landing easily on his feet with his hair neatly settling over his shoulders and his white shirt devoid of even the tiniest sweat patch.

“Oh yes,” Alucard said, idly inspecting his nails. “I couldn’t possibly lift so much as another small pamphlet.”

Grabbing the taut rope that kept the counterweight suspended, Alucard gestured for Trevor to walk onto the platform. They would need to put rails or something around it at some point, if not completely remake the thing to be sturdier and more secure, but for now it worked well enough for the two of them.

Stepping out into daylight was a pleasant change after a day spent underground, so much so that even with his exhaustion Trevor didn’t mind accompanying Alucard to collect food for the next day or two. He left the bulk of it to the man who could hunt and fish barehanded with minimal effort, of course, but despite Alucard’s earlier teasing he could in fact tell the difference between edible and poisonous plants. Between them, they collected a veritable feast and Trevor was already fantasising about how well it would go with more wine pilfered from Dracula’s cellars.

And if the alcohol happened to make him flirty, well, that would be Alucard’s problem.

The sun was setting as they walked back to the castle, not that either of them were particularly worried. The nature of the castle seemed to repel any wandering night creatures, even if any of them would happen to stand half a chance against a vampire and a Belmont, and since Sypha had left there had been nothing but harmless wildlife in the general vicinity.

They were quickly falling into an easy routine around meal times: Trevor helping Alucard with anything that involved a knife while Alucard made fun of his haphazard chopping, and then Alucard doing the actual cooking while Trevor insisted he could do it twice as well with half the effort.

“You know what,” Trevor said as he sat their plates in front of what had unofficially become Their Chairs, “this is almost like having a wife.”

It got the desired effect out of Alucard, his cool composure wavering for the first time all day. “Excuse you?”

“Well, not that I’m particularly acquainted with happy marriages, but I assume having someone pretty who cooks for you is how it works.” Picking up his glass to hide his smile, Trevor snickered into it as Alucard spluttered.

“I-if you’re not careful, I’ll leave you to starve,” he eventually managed, gesturing almost violently at Trevor with his knife. “And I could just as well forgo food entirely and eat you instead.”

This was almost so easy that Trevor wondered if it was bordering on cruel, but it wasn't as if he wasn’t willing to follow through if Alucard ever managed to get on the same page. Summoning up his most charming smile, the one Sypha had — completely unfairly and untruthfully — compared to a man who looked like he was hiding horrible flatulence, Trevor propped one elbow onto the table and sat his chin on his hand.

“You can eat me anytime, even if I usually make them wait until after the second date.”

Alucard opened his mouth, closed it, blinked slowly once, then twice. Trevor could practically see the cogs turning in his head, the pieces moving into place and clicking together as he put together Trevor’s comments with his not-so-subtle lingering looks.

“Well,” Alucard said after a brief silence, not quite able to meet Trevor’s eyes, “I believe this is at least the fourth date, by my count.”

“If you cooking for me is a date, what was it when you were cooking for both me and Sypha?”

“That could...also be a date,” Alucard said, frowning thoughtfully. “Although I doubt she’s quite as easy as you.”

“My virtue is as pure as the day I was born, thank you very much,” Trevor said, barely able to get through it without laughing.

“Says the man who just announced he would let me eat him after the second date.”

“And as _you_ announced, we’ve had four dates and I remain uneaten so I might as well be off to join a nunnery at this rate.”

Alucard looked like he was about to say something, only to stop himself and sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. Then, even as Trevor watched his every move, he disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Trevor in an instant, hauling him out of his chair and pressing him back into the table. One of the glasses tipped over and spilled, the plates scraping against the wood as the impact jolted them, but neither man noticed as they stared into each other’s eyes, Trevor grabbing the edge of the table for balance and Alucard keeping one hand pressed into Trevor’s chest and the other sliding almost painfully into his hair.

“You,” Alucard said in a low, dangerous voice, “are quite possibly the most annoying man I’ve ever met.”

“You only say that because you never me- _mmph,”_ Trevor managed to say before Alucard’s lips were on his own, the hand in his hair pulling him in close and keeping him there. He wasn’t particularly used to being manhandled quite so easily, considering how few could come close to his strength, but while the sensation raised some of his fighting instincts it was also doing quite a good job of raising something else as well.

Alucard was inhuman strength and magic in a mostly-human-looking body, although he was slightly too cold, pale and smooth for Trevor to forget that what he was doing spat in the face of everything his family had stood for.

But he would like to see any member of his family resist the way it felt when one of Alucard’s fangs caught on his bottom lip, and the sheer delightful helplessness that came from being held in place by a vampire without any weaponry on his person.

Although he had once wondered exactly what had drawn Alucard’s human mother to his inhuman father, he was beginning to get somewhat of an idea. Alucard’s kiss was more intoxicating than even the prettiest tavern maid he’d ever bedded, and it was absolutely a disappointment when Alucard finally pulled back, his eyes bright with lust and his lips shining.

“I can hear,” Alucard panted, his sharp fangs bared in a way that should have been a sign of danger but was mostly just a turn-on, “your heart beating. _Pounding.”_

Trevor knew he should have pushed Alucard away when wet lips and hot breath were pressed into his neck, right over where his pulse was beating up against his skin, but an entire lifetime of training apparently went straight out the window when he had a hot, horny dhampir between his legs.

At the first scrape of fangs against his throat, though, his common sense finally won out over his dick and Trevor managed to get his hands between their bodies and _shove._ There was no way he could have moved Alucard if he’d been determined to really sink his fangs in, their close quarters and Alucard’s superior strength making most of Trevor’s hand-to-hand combat techniques useless, but Alucard sprang back like he’d been burned the moment Trevor touched him.

“I’m sorry!” Alucard gasped, his eyes wide with horror and his hand over his mouth. “I wasn’t going to- I swear, I would never-”

“It’s fine,” Trevor said, the adrenaline pumping through his veins only making his cock get harder. “Instincts, you know. Both of us.”

“I...may need a moment,” Alucard said, and then he was back on the other side of the table and shakily lowering himself into his seat. Righting his glass, the wine now long gone across the table, he gestured for Trevor to sit down. “We should eat.”

“Right.” Adjusting his pants as discreetly as possible — which really wasn’t very — Trevor sank into his seat and cleared his throat. His wine, somehow still standing, was quickly drained as Alucard finally began to eat. The meal was awkwardly silent and a little cold, but every time Trevor looked up he caught Alucard watching him, and he would smile faintly before looking back down.

“So,” Trevor said when only the scraps remained, the silence no longer viable.

“Trevor, do you trust me?” Alucard said suddenly, his gaze piercing from across the table.

“I quite literally let you put your pointy vampire fangs against my throat, and walked away from it. I have no reason not to trust you.”

“Good,” Alucard said. Nodding resolutely to himself, he pushed his chair back with a screech and stood up, Trevor immediately doing the same. “Will you bathe and meet me in my chambers?”

“If you need more time, we don’t have to do this now.”

“Oh, it’s nothing like that,” Alucard said, raising an eyebrow. “But if you think I’m letting you put your dick inside me without washing it first, you’ve clearly had a few too many blows to the head.”

“...Can’t argue with that,” Trevor nodded, and this time it was he who disappeared out of the room, hearing Alucard laughing softly behind him.

Getting through his bath without touching himself felt like torture, the thought of fucking Alucard keeping him from going soft again. But he would never let it be said that Trevor Belmont couldn’t deliver on what he promised — except maybe those handful of times when he’d indulged in a bit too much ale beforehand — and so he kept it to mere cleaning, not wanting to get himself off and not be able to get it back up again.

Again: hot, horny dhampir (soon to be) between his legs.

Drying himself off, Trevor briefly considered putting his clothes back on, but that seemed like a completely unnecessary step that would only get in the way. Instead, he stepped bare assed into the cavernous hallway and walked towards Alucard’s room, barely noticing the chill that infiltrated every inch of the draughty castle. The door, as expected, was open and Alucard was naked and lounging back into the large bed like the lord of the castle he was, one of the books from the Belmont library in his hands.

“Your family has some interesting ideas on the seductive powers of vampires,” Alucard said without looking up when Trevor stepped into the room, having heard every step he took down the hall. “Apparently our semen has the power to enslave the human masses.”

“Ah yes, I’ve read that one. You’ve got a lot to live up to, then.” Placing a knee onto the bed, Trevor pulled the book from Alucard’s hand and snapped it shut, tossing it onto the floor. “I also remember something about wringing men dry until their minds no longer work.”

“I haven’t had any complaints from men yet, or women for that matter, but they’ve all walked away unscathed so far.” Placing a hand on Trevor’s bare hip, Alucard gently coaxed him onto the bed properly, letting his thighs fall open so that Trevor could take his place between them. If having Alucard trapping him felt intoxicating, having all that power beneath him was just as thrilling, and Trevor eagerly braced his arms on either side of Alucard’s face and leant down to kiss him.

The hint of fangs again made him feel like he was doing something terribly, excitingly wrong, only this time Trevor felt more in control and less like his fighting instincts were about to kick in. With a little rearranging, he managed to get one hand between their bodies to run it down Alucard’s bare chest, feeling too-cold, too-smooth skin under his fingers and loving every moment.

“Is the hairlessness a vampire thing?” Trevor asked when his mouth had a spare moment.

“Is that not in your library somewhere?”

“Well, books about magic hypnosis semen aside, I’m not particularly sure how many of my ancestors have actually fucked vampires,” Trevor muttered, scraping his nails against Alucard’s taut stomach and feeling him arch into it. “I’m assuming it’s generally frowned upon.”

Alucard laughed, lifting his hips to rub against Trevor and biting his lip. “If you must know, it’s from my mother’s side. I don’t believe not having to shave is one of our secret vampire magic powers.”

“Shame, that would almost be worth becoming a creature of the night.” Rubbing his chin against Alucard’s cheek in a way that would leave beard burn on anyone who wasn’t a super-healing vampire, Trevor left Alucard’s mouth alone for a moment and kept moving downwards, pausing when his lips met Alucard’s throat.

He was a little surprised to find that Alucard did indeed have a pulse, albeit one that would have been alarmingly slow for a human, and Alucard made the most amazing little gasp when Trevor ran his tongue over the pulse point.

“Sensitive?” Trevor said against Alucard’s throat, opening his mouth to let Alucard feel his very human teeth against his neck. The turnabout amused him, the Belmont biting the vampire, and from the way Alucard bucked against him it seemed as if he enjoyed it as well. This time, Trevor actually let his teeth sink into Alucard’s skin, the vampire making a loud gasp and clutching at the back of Trevor’s head.

“Maybe this will turn you into a Belmont,” Trevor laughed when he finally let go, Alucard’s skin going red and irritated but quickly fading away.

The mark totally disappeared after a moment and Trevor grinned hungrily as he left another and another and another, each one disappearing as quickly as he could leave the next one. It was like a game, one that Trevor was happy to play until Alucard laughed and shoved gently at his shoulder. “Are you quite done?”

“I usually get yelled at for leaving marks. It’s a novelty.”

“Well you’re going to get yelled at if you don’t hurry up and fuck me,” Alucard said, wrapping his legs around Trevor’s back.

“Patience is a virtue,” Trevor lectured, leaning back onto his knees and grabbing Alucard’s thighs so that he could rearrange them a little. Alucard’s muscles flexed against him as Trevor’s hands approached his groin, his hips arching up when Trevor wrapped a hand around him.

He’d touched his own dick enough to know that Alucard’s was as slightly off as the rest of him, warmer than most of his body but still inhumanly cold. He also seemed to need more stimulation to get properly hard than Trevor ever did, but from the way he was moaning it seemed like that was probably a side effect of his slower-flowing blood and not a comment on Trevor’s cock-handling skills.

In any case, a dick was a dick was a dick, and Alucard was certainly enjoying the way that Trevor’s hand felt around him. His skin was flushing pale pink in various places, his voice cracking when Trevor moved his hand just right, and there was only so much longer Trevor could wait before he had to put his dick _somewhere._

“Do you have anything to make it easier?” Trevor asked, lifting one of Alucard’s legs with his free hand and pressing his lips to his calf. Alucard, apparently pre-empting the question, was already wiggling a bottle in Trevor’s face by the time he turned back.

Taking it from him, Trevor squinted at it and pulled the lid off, smelling it and frowning. “What _is_ this?”

“My mother was a doctor,” Alucard said. “Her books had all kinds of interesting things.”

“I’m not even going to ask. Unless it’s going to make my dick fall off.” The look on Alucard’s face wasn’t particularly reassuring, and Trevor had to ask, “...Is it going to make my dick fall off?”

“What possible benefit could that have for me?”

“This entire thing could be a long-running scheme to eliminate the Belmont line once and for all.”

Alucard scoffed, running a hand down his face and looking too handsomely carefree for Trevor’s heart to take. “Your sense of self-importance is so inflated I’m amazed this bed hasn’t collapsed under the weight of it.”

Suspiciously sniffing the weird liquid once more, Trevor paused, shrugged, and dumped more than enough out onto his hand. It didn’t tingle or burn or do anything else concerning so he deemed it safe, rubbing the slick texture between his fingers experimentally.

Alucard, apparently eternally impatient, cleared his throat and knocked Trevor with his knees. “Are you going to play with it, or are you going to play with me?”

“How could I ever ignore such a nice invitation,” Trevor drawled, awkwardly fumbling the stopper back into the bottle with one hand and tossing it aside. Alucard, beautifully eager Alucard, hooked one long leg over Trevor’s shoulder and let the other splay out to the side, completely exposing himself for Trevor’s pleasure. From the smooth slide of his fingers into Alucard and the way his dick jumped at the penetration, it clearly wasn’t his first tourney, but Trevor was hardly in a position to judge.

It made his life easier in any case, Alucard’s hips rocking against Trevor’s fingers as he thrust into him and letting out pretty little sighs that made Trevor’s poor, ignored cock throb painfully. Alucard was clearly not going to have any problems taking him, and Trevor pulled his hand free with enough liquid left on it to wipe across his dick.

“ _Finally,”_ Alucard sighed, raising an eyebrow at Trevor and wriggling his hips. “I thought I’d be waiting until I wasted away from pure boredom.”

“You know what,” Trevor said, pausing with his dick lined up against Alucard’s ass, “you are a _lot_ bossier and hornier than I expected.”

“I get that a _lot!”_ Alucard said, the last word rising into a breathy gasp as Trevor finally stopped fucking around and entered him. Trevor groaned at the feeling of finally getting some relief, letting Alucard’s leg slide from his shoulder so that he could lean forward over Alucard and kiss him, his tongue flicking against sharp fangs.

Where Trevor usually had to be mindful of his strength and his heavy-handed grip, there was no way he could possibly hurt Alucard — in a way he wouldn’t like, at least. The man didn’t flinch from a full-booted kick to the testicles and had come away from an immediately-fatal injury with little more than a scar down his well-muscled torso, so when armed with only his dick there was nothing that Trevor could do that would physically damage him.

The point being, of course, that Alucard seemed to be most enjoying himself when Trevor started pounding him as hard as he could manage, which would have been enough to make most of the women Trevor had ever bedded cry — and not in pleasure. Alucard, on the other hand, was gripping the bedcovers so hard they were tearing under his claws, his other hand holding onto Trevor’s shoulder as he switched between sloppily kissing Trevor and merely panting into his mouth.

Alucard’s eyes were bright and his body was arching up into Trevor’s on every thrust, Trevor eventually moving away from Alucard’s mouth simply so he could hear every little gasp and moan that came from it. “You’re beautiful, Alucard.”

“Not,” Alucard panted, his lips swollen and his tongue running over them, “not that one.”

With all of his blood leaving his brain, it took Trevor a moment to wonder what Alucard was on about, but his mouth curved into a mischievous smile as he lined it up as closely as possible to Alucard’s ear.

“ _Adrian,”_ Trevor crooned, Alucard’s spine going bowstring-tight beneath him. “You feel so good, Adrian.”

“F-fuck,” Alucard managed, his sharp nails finally piercing tiny points into Trevor’s back. “Just a little more, I can’t…”

Alucard’s obvious excitement was infectious, Trevor shuddering every time Alucard moaned and pulled him closer.

“Touch me,” Alucard demanded. It wasn’t easy to keep his pace while finding his balance again, but Trevor somehow managed to get a hand on Alucard without falling face-first into his chest.

...Not that he would complain about having his face between those pectorals.

Biting his lip, Trevor focused on giving Alucard as much pleasure as he could possibly manage, drinking in every helpless writhe and breathless groan that he made as he was fucked harder than most humans could comfortably take.

“Almost,” Alucard moaned, his fingers flexing against Trevor’s back. “ _Trevor-”_

“Come for me, Adrian.”

Letting out a guttural, inhuman roar, Alucard arched up off the bed and came across their stomachs and Trevor’s hand. When he settled back, his eyes drooping contentedly and his hair settled around him like a halo, the whole image was enough to make Trevor’s breath catch in his throat.

“Do you want-”

“Keep going,” Alucard slurred, his hand running over Trevor’s shoulder and down onto his chest. “Spend inside me.”

Groaning, Trevor let himself slow down to a more manageable pace and settled into a rhythm that suited him, now that Alucard was clearly satisfied and simply along for the rest of the ride. Pulling him down into another kiss, Alucard took control of this one and Trevor was happy to let him, the sharp points of Alucard’s fangs making a nice counterpoint to the pleasure of fucking him.

Trevor’s orgasm was quieter than Alucard’s, if only because his every sound was being swallowed by Alucard and there was no way he wanted to pull away. Even after he came, their kisses only became more languid instead of ending entirely, Trevor’s soft cock slipping free and Alucard only pulling away when the sensation of come inside him became too uncomfortable to ignore.

“I’m going to bathe,” Alucard announced, his hand pressing against Trevor’s hairy chest to move him out of the way.

“I...am not,” Trevor declared back, flopping over and closing his eyes with a contented groan. Why Alucard needed such a large bed, he didn’t know, but he wasn’t about to complain.

“Disappointing, but not surprising.” Walking out of the room without so much as a limp, Alucard didn’t look like a man who had been fucked so hard Trevor thought he might have injured his back. He did pause just beyond the door, though, looking back over his shoulder with a soft smile, and goddammit Trevor couldn’t be frustrated with Alucard’s unfair magical healing powers when he looked so happy and so beautiful.

Thinking about the warmth still filling his whole body and Alucard’s sexy everything, Trevor was almost beginning to doze off when Alucard slipped back into bed with him, moving so silently that the sudden dip of the bed made Trevor jump. He jumped again when Alucard’s cold hand touched his cheek, the coldness more noticeable now that he wasn’t working up a sweat.

“Your entire body is _so cold,”_ Trevor bitched, immediately regretting it when that only made Alucard cling to him out of pure spite.

“A problem you perhaps should have considered before fucking a bloody vampire.”

“If this bed wasn’t so comfortable, I’d be long gone already.”

“And I’m beginning to see why you’re single.”

“I will _stake you in your sleep,”_ Trevor hissed, wrapping his arm around Alucard and hoping that his own body heat would at least balance out some of the chill. If it had another effect of letting him cuddle Alucard, well, that was merely a coincidence.

“Good night, Trevor,” Alucard murmured, and he felt cool lips against his own before he fell asleep.

* * *

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Trevor said as Alucard passed him a plank of wood to barricade a broken window in the front hall, smacking his ass with a satisfyingly loud noise that clearly didn’t affect Alucard one bit.

“Must you do that every time?” Alucard asked with mock despair, pushing his hair back with one hand and making Trevor pause to admire the way he looked in the bright light filtering into the hall from the open door. Very aware of what his new lover was doing, Alucard put a hand on his hip and raised his eyebrow, perhaps milking the moment for longer than was strictly necessary.

“I’ll stop when it starts being boring,” Trevor answered. Alucard gave him an amused huff and fisted his hand into the front of Trevor’s shirt, pulling him in for a kiss that quickly seemed to be heading into more distracting territory than their ongoing work needed.

At least, until a familiar voice came through the open door and stopped them in their tracks.

“I know I told you boys to play nice, but this wasn’t exactly what I meant.”

Trevor removed his tongue from Alucard’s mouth as Alucard removed his hand from Trevor’s shirt, the pair of them turning towards where Sypha was leaning against the solid door frame with an endlessly amused look on her face.

“Sypha!” Trevor said, Alucard chiming in at the same time with a quieter, “Welcome back.”

“Two weeks,” Sypha said, pointing her finger at Trevor. “I leave you alone for _two weeks_ and you drag Alucard down into your depravity.”

She seemed more amused than anything else, but Trevor pressed a hand to his chest and gasped in mock offence anyway. “ _Me?_ I, Trevor Belmont, last of the Belmont Clan, have been artfully seduced by this beautiful vampire with a great ass and you have the nerve to blame _me?”_

“ _Trevor,”_ Alucard hissed.

“What?” Trevor said with a shrug and a smirk, “It’s the truth.”

Ignoring him, Alucard walked towards Sypha and left Trevor to watch his aforementioned great ass as he went. “How was your trip?”

“I think I had a less eventful fortnight than you two did,” Sypha said. “You’ll have to tell me how he tricked you into this over lunch.”

“I take offence to you besmirching my good name like this,” Trevor said, walking up to them and slinging one arm around Alucard’s waist and the other over Sypha’s shoulders. “After all I’ve done for you both.”

“Oh yes, the past few weeks would have been so very different without your constant whinging,” Alucard said, his arm sliding around Trevor’s waist in return.

“And all the drunken stumbling and fighting,” Sypha said, nodding solemnly and placing her arm just above Alucard’s.

“And the _smell,”_ they both chimed in together, dissolving into laughter. There was nothing Trevor could do but join them, the three of them holding each other up in a hug that was support as much as it was affection.

“Oh,” Sypha eventually managed, awkwardly wiping at her eyes with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Trevor. “I missed you two.”

“Yes,” Alucard said, glancing briefly at Trevor before reaching out to take Sypha’s hand and squeezing her fingers fondly. Trevor could only smile at them both, wondering if it could really be true that everything he wanted was both right in front of him _and_ potentially within his reach.

“We missed you, as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Sypha joined them and they lived as a happy throuple forever, with Trevor spending the rest of his life complaining about various cold body parts.
> 
> Come see me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/socialdegener8) or [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
